Unexpected Love
by Timmy aka LBB
Summary: This is a one-shot of Renata when she mates on someone. Always under the cover of Aro, Renata finally steps up and is upsetted. Then, in the middle of a feeding, she finds Thomas, a man whom is supposed to be her lunch, but becomes her mater.


**A/N: I made this one-shot for a competition on The Twilight Saga. It was to write on already made couples in the Twilight Saga or new ones. I picked Renata since I thought she did deserved a story. She seemed like a special character to me and I had to write about her. And now I give you, Unexpected Love.**

Unexpected Love: Renata and Thomas

_Renata _

I listen carefully to the conversation going on behind me. Aro was trying to make a compromise with Stefan and Vladimir to not start war between us. He was basically pleading now. The two of them had no hearts they were vampires who only lived to get rid of us. I know there were so many reasons why they never liked us, but they could adjust.

I was hidden behind Aro's thrown, waiting to shield him, at any given moment. I usually stood next to him, my arm rested on his shoulder, but I wasn't keen on meeting the newcomers. I was always timid around new people, and I don't know why. This aura of danger seemed to have bounced off of them and sent this message to me. I had learned to deal with it, which ended up with a leader as Aro.

"We'll give you some time to decide," Vladimir told Aro.

"You're time is running up Aro, if you don't decide, it is bad news for you. We're giving you some time, use it wisely," Stefan said after.

"I will discuss my decision with my brothers and summon you again. I don't want to break into war again. I like the vampire world kept at peace, a place it should stay at," Aro answered.

"Felix, escort these gentleman out!"Felix, basically the main bodyguard came walking out from the door. I had peeked over, ready to come out at any moment's notice. Vladimir and Stefan began to walk towards the door, Felix following behind. He opened and shut the door with a small 'BANG!' that echoed throughout the hall. I came out from behind the chair standing in front of Aro's chair waiting for his next instructions, as Jane and Alec came out from the shadows of the windows. Aro turned to Marcus and Caius.

"We have a tough decision to make. It's do or die at this point," He said sadly.

"I'm sure everyone would take to earnest with a switch in government, Aro, we should consider it," Marcus spoke out.

I usually wasn't one to take sides or be outspoken, but I did at this moment. "I agree with Marcus!"

Marcus smiled at me. Aro gave me an evil look, exclaiming I shouldn't have said it. I got nervous now.

"It would be the best way, a- Aro. Plans of rebelling have been c- coming up everywhere, a- and we only can stop it, by loosening our grip-" Aro interrupted. "I haven't asked for any input, Renata. This is only involves my brothers and I. If I wanted you to help, I would've asked you to." Marcus leaned over. "Aro, she was just-" Aro interrupted again. "Hush up, Marcus! I'm not very happy with you either. Renata, go out and walk around to get your thoughts straight, you seem to be unbalanced."

That was the last of it. I had it with Aro, now! I was getting ready to pounce, but my timid side took over and I walked out of the room.

Our newest secretary, Lisa, was having a conversation with Demetri. He seemed to be hanging out with her a lot. Demetri didn't have a mate, so I'm sure he was trying to find one. I sighed at the thought. I'd always dreamt of having a mate, but when I would try to look for one, I freeze up in the middle of a crowd of people, sometimes killing the entire crowd. Aro had considered killing me many times, as I had exposed our secret way too many times. He just had me keep to myself inside the castle. It was an extra precaution.

I sat down on our little couch and picked up one of Sulpicia's book. She constantly read, fascinated by the new world literature. The cover was of a boy, 11 years old, on a broomstick holding a winged ball, flying through the air. It was called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. I flipped open the book to the first page.

_Chapter One  
__The Boy Who Lived_

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense…_

I continued to read on, as the clock ticked by. I found the book very interesting and was just amazed at what these beings could do it went beyond a vampire's abilities. I was almost shocked by what was happening; invisibility cloaks, flying broomsticks, magic wands, three-headed dogs, a lot to take in over a few minutes, or so I thought.

I was about to read the last page of the story, when someone sat down on my right. I ignored whoever the person was and continued reading. The person next to me cleared his throat once. I continued to ignore him, based on the lowness of his cough. He cleared it twice the next time, just as I was about to read the last sentence. I was getting irritated, so I looked up to find Marcus leaning over my shoulder reading the book with me.

"Oh, hi, Marcus," I said, surprised.

He didn't lift his eyes one inch off the book. "Hello, Renata!" He began. "Interesting stories aren't they, Sulpicia recommended them to me. I read them all in one day. She definitely has a knack for ciphering good and bad arts. Literature seems to be her best."

I could tell he wanted to talk to me about something else, yet I didn't know what. I began to shut the book, making Marcus look up. He gave me a sad smile on his face, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Renata, I really did appreciate what you did back there," I looked back down at the book. "No, really. Aro is very bold and arrogant, as we know, and he just won't listen. I've always tried to persuade him, but it isn't possible for him."

I looked back at him with puppy dog eyes. "I just don't know anyone else as Aro. I'm not keen on meeting new people and he's the only one who I feel comfortable around, I can't go against him."

"Maybe you should find someone else out there for you. Aro is just your leader and so am I, but what about your mate, you desperately need one Renata. Mates have brought out the best in everyone, we could teach Aro a lesson than, without you being too timid to stand up to him," Marcus told me. "Come on, Heidi is on her way back. You are thirsty aren't you?"

I looked to the ground, my throat burning hotter than ever. I turned my head back up, trying to keep it there and nodded, without dropping it down again.

"Alright then, he grabbed my hand and escorted me down the hall to the feeding room, a small turret off to the right of the main hall. Aro and Caius were waiting there, while all the other guard were hiding in a closet off to the right. Alec was hiding behind the door as usual; he always put knocked the senses out of them, for us to feed on.

I quickly hid myself in shadows behind Aro, knowing he'd want me there. A marching of what seemed to be twenty footsteps echoed down the hallway. The burn in my throat was getting hotter and hotter, as the scents of the humans flowed through the door. It would definitely feel good to quench my thirst.

The footsteps began to get closer as my anticipation grew. This would help me a lot maybe give me a chance to feel better about myself. To give me a reason to be around people. It would definitely feel great. Heidi slowly opened the door, as a group of tourists, around twenty walked in, wearing shirts that said things like "Hail, St. Marcus!" or showed a picture of Marcus killing a vampire.

I almost laughed remembering those years. Marcus was so happy with his wife Didyme. They were so happy together, an unbroken love, until Aro decided to kill her. We all kept quiet, for we didn't want Aro to get angry and go on one of his rampages and Marcus to be upset, we would fall apart.

Aro stepped out, so my shadow became thinner. He opened his arms wide in welcoming.

"Welcome to Volterra! As the first stop on your tour this is the room, where St. Marcus committed genocide on the werewolves roaming this area…" They were listening intently as one by one, they died to sleep, Alec walking among them. When they all went to sleep, a wild frenzy burst through the room, and everyone jumped on their own victim. I weaved in between the maze of people as the blood pooled around them, I finally got to a girl, around 17 years old, asleep on top of a man, whom I assumed to be her father. Her scent was invigorating, a type of candy to me. I had to have it. The man began to struggle in his state, a little, his face turning into mine.

I began to lean down on his daughter, ready to have my drink, when his face turned to mine. I had never seen one like it. His features were perfectly aligned, as if he was a vampire already. His brown hair, curved in a way that was so handsome, you couldn't help but touch it. Was it love at first site? Was I in love with a mere human? I didn't think it possible. Vampires mated with vampires, not humans. Maybe it was that he was destined to become one of us in some way or another; there wasn't a rule against that. I quickly picked him up off the floor and ran outside, before anyone could notice. I picked him up and snuck into the great hall.

I laid him in the spot where the sun shined through. His features were illuminated brightly creating the illusion of him actually glowing. I breathed in his scent once, its smell lulling me into another drinking frenzy. I bit into his neck, making sure not to drink any of his blood. He began to scream, the venom already pulsing through his veins. I smiled and waited until he could be mine.

* * *

_Thomas Larco_

I was asleep, well, that is what I thought to be. A dreamless sleep, where I couldn't even hear the sounds around me. I only could remember arriving at a Turret, where a man was talking to us about the history of Volterra, or made up history. Werewolves didn't exist, it was just a myth. Probably the Marcus dude had killed a bunch of overly sized dogs. Werewolves, ha! I began drifting back into my purely unconscious state, when a pain, a pain beyond any other pain pulsed through me.

I shrieked in agony. I was being burned alive, or so I thought. The pain was unbelievable. I almost couldn't feel anything, as if my bones burned during my sleep. I tried to toughen it out, but that wasn't possible, it was unstoppable. I was praying that, at this moment, God would take my soul to heaven, as I died here in the flames of heck. When the pain had started to become the worst it was, my entire body trapped in a fiery burst, my senses began to feel stronger. I wasn't feeling bored or tired or scared, I felt as if I could carry the world on my shoulders. I couldn't understand where I got this strength from but it came.

The pain was starting to fade away, as I felt even stronger. This was interesting to feel. It was if I had just been bitten by a radioactive spider or drank Kryptonite, I was in superhero state at the moment. When I thought the pain had ended, a new burn settled in my throat. It wasn't like the other pain I felt, but it was close. I slowly could feel my senses fully now, better. I slowly opened my eyes, a small streak of light, reflecting off my skin. Wait, it was reflecting off my skin. I jumped back to see one of the most gorgeous creatures sitting across from me.

Her hair was a perfect shade of black that was of great contrast to her pale white skin. Her skin was so well curved it was as if she was made out of stone. Her bright red eyes shown out as well, as she smiled a grin more brilliant than any other. WAIT, RED EYES! Oh my word was I going insane now. This was getting way too strange.

"H-hi, m-my name is Renata," She said, holding out her hand.

This was getting awkward, but I answered. "Thomas, Thomas Larco."

"A pleasure to meet you, T-thomas," She said, as we shook hands. "I see your adjusting to your changes."

I looked at her inquiringly. How did she know about what I was going through? "Yeah, it is weird. Did you poison me with Kryptonite or something?"

She began laughing, hesitantly. "No, but I did poison you with my venom. I'm a vampire."

I laughed at this. So many freaks here. She gave me a frown. "I'm not kidding so are you."

I began laughing hysterically at what I was hearing. "Want me to prove it?"

I could tell she was getting angry now. She pounded her fist on the ground. At first, I thought she was an idiot, doing that, when the floor beneath his first gave way, and left only a large divot there. My eyes widened as I saw what she just did. I looked back at her.

"You weren't playing around, were you?" I asked.

"Nope, now, you try," She told me.

I really thought she was kidding, but I did it anyway. I hit the ground, with as much force, as I would as if I was trying to pick up an extremely heavy box. When my fist contacted the ground, the whole room shook, as if an earthquake hit. I was shocked, and my eyes widened even wider.

"I'm a vampire," I said, emotionless.

She laughed. "It took you a long time, to find that out."

We both burst into another round of chuckles. I had completely fallen in love with this beautiful girl. She was already my everything, my one reason to live. I loved her eternally, no doubt about it.

We grabbed each other's hands and walked out of the room.

**I just read it as I was fixing it. I'm amazed at how well I did! I think I'll try to create some better writing now.**


End file.
